


It only takes a moment (or maybe five)

by LonelyPopcorn



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Basically the only person who knows anything is Alex, I'm not sure how to tag it but its 5 and 1, M/M, Oblivious Luke, and that's because he's the only one with a brain, oblivious reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPopcorn/pseuds/LonelyPopcorn
Summary: Luke decided he was going to flirt with Reggie. Alex simply laughed at the notion and asked him what he was doing now if it wasn’t flirting, but he wasn’t going to be dissuaded.The plan was in place. Luke was going to do everything in his power to make Reggie have the first move.Also known as Luke's five attempts at trying to make Reggie make the first move and the one attempt Reggie made at confessing his love.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 360





	It only takes a moment (or maybe five)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic and I don't normally write happy stuff so I hope its okay. I love this show so much and I'm so grateful that these characters are so well written. The title comes from Hello Dolly because I just thought it was funny and I'm still soft about Owen and his love for musical theatre.   
> I hope you like it :)

Luke loved many things. He loved music. He loved his band. He loved Reggie. 

His love for Reggie was a slow development. He’d thought it was rooted in admiration for the talent his best friend had for his bass, until Reggie approached his microphone and sang directly to him. 

Or at least it felt like he was singing to him. 

The problem was Reggie was impossible to read. He always played everything off clumsily. He flirted with every girl he saw. He could ramble on about any topic if it interested him and he looked at Luke’s lips at least three times in the last conversation they had. 

Luke considered himself a confident guy. He was confident enough to just approach Reggie and ask him out, but he couldn’t understand why he hadn’t done it yet. 

Alex hypothesized he secretly loved Reggie more than he thought, although the thought was quickly brushed off by Luke, even if he did know it was true. 

Luke decided he was going to flirt with Reggie. Alex simply laughed at the notion and asked him what he was doing now if it wasn’t flirting, but he wasn’t going to be dissuaded. 

The plan was in place. Luke was going to do everything in his power to make Reggie have the first move. 

…

His first attempt was easily classed as a failure by Alex, who already knew this plan was destined to crash and burn.

Luke invited Reggie to the garage to work on his new song, politely sending the others away with a pleading look. He had cleared enough space for them to sit next to each other. Their knees could brush lightly. Their eyes would meet, and it would be perfect. 

Every lyric he was going to sing was written specifically for Reggie so, there was absolutely no way for him to not get the hint. 

Or at least there was until the object of Luke’s affection sat on the floor instead of the empty sofa. 

Luke watched in disbelief. Reggie’s obnoxiously long legs sinking to the floor before he could tell him to sit on the chair instead. 

Adjusting himself awkwardly on the couch, he began to serenade Reggie. 

It was a classic move; even his mother had said it was impossible not to love him when he played his guitar, although he couldn’t deny she was unhappy with his musical aspirations. 

His confidence faded fast when he heard soft snoring coming from the boy sat with him. He knew Reggie was having trouble sleeping with his parents fighting and he suddenly felt guilty for not knowing how tired his friend really was. 

Nudging him gently, he spoke quietly. 

“Reg. Reggie… Come on. Let’s go to sleep.” 

His lifted him slowly and carefully, relieved that he fell onto the sofa without much force needed to move him. 

However, before he could move away, Reggie pulled him down on top of him. 

Sighing slightly at this predicament, he wanted to wake him again, tell him that he’ll take the floor instead. The words died on his tongue as he looked at the contentment on best friend’s face. 

His lips were parted, and he looked truly peaceful. It was a stark contrast to the constantly moving boy he knew and loved. 

Almost as if he knew Luke’s mind was speeding through a million topics, he reached out again, strong arms wrapping around him tightly. Luke’s head suddenly tucked neatly against Reggie’s neck. He could feel rhythmic breathing blowing against his hair as he wondered how he had gotten in this situation. 

Not that he was complaining of course. It wasn’t how he expected the night to go but letting him get some rest was enough. 

Snuggling closer to him, he was grateful they had removed their jackets. The summer night only cooling slightly with the moonlight. 

They remained intertwined until Alex knocked loudly on the garage door the next morning, reminding them it was Saturday and they had to rehearse for their show. 

Luke made sure to interrupt Alex’s conversation with an attractive stranger after the show in retaliation. 

…

His second attempt was less thought out, concerned it was his determination to plan that made him flustered. Although he wouldn’t go as far as to call the previous attempt a complete failure; it _was_ the best sleep he’d ever had. 

Regardless, it was a week later, he had his guitar with him, and he knew exactly where Reggie was going to be. 

Reggie had gotten a C in the Math test the day previously and the weekend only provided more time for his parents to fight. He would be in his usual spot on the beach, away from the crowds but still able to see his house. 

Luke never understood why he waited so close to his house instead of going further. He could have gone anywhere, and Luke would have followed, but Reggie maintained his spot. 

He was a lone figure sat on the beach before sunrise. It made his heartbreak and his best friend didn’t even look up as he sat down. 

“Was it bad?” asked Luke, eyes full of concern. 

“He broke another glass.” Reggie sighed before speaking quietly, words disappearing in the ocean breeze. “It feels like it’s always because of me. If I’d have just done better this never would have happened.” 

“No. _Reggie_. It was just a test. It’s not your fault.” Luke spoke passionately, making him look away from the ocean. 

Luke could have leaned in right there and kissed him sweetly. It wouldn’t have been as romantic as he’d have hoped, but it would have something. 

Something real and something tangible. Something beyond the relationships that defined their childhood. Something beautiful and innocent. 

He wished he had an answer as to why he didn’t, instead letting the boy get up and walk closer to the ocean. He waited a minute before following, regret seeping into his bones before he watched Reggie’s figure shake in the golden sunlight. 

His arms were wrapped around him before he could even react. Reggie’s arms clinging to Luke much like how he did when he was asleep. 

Luke pulled away, holding his face tenderly in his hands. 

“It’s not going to be like this forever. You have me. You have the guys. You have our music.” Watching as Reggie’s eyes softened, he continued. “Besides one day we’ll be on a sold-out world tour and you won’t even remember this.” 

Reggie’s laughter was the best music Luke had ever heard. 

Even though he would have another failure to report back to Alex with, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had been their when Reggie needed him and that was what mattered. 

…

The third attempt was less of an attempt than the others and more of the direct-action Luke was good at. 

It was onstage at some venue they hadn’t visited before, a spur of the moment booking due to the previous act being unable to perform. 

Nerves were not something the band normally felt, but the difference between their normal spot on the beach and a crowd of a 1000 were different things. To make matters worse Luke’s reminder that this could change everything for them hadn’t motivated them in the way it normally did. 

By the time they had finished the first song the crowd were electric, but Reggie was still subdued, tension embedded deep into his movements. Normally it faded around a minute into the first song. However, Luke knew exactly what to do. 

Crossing the stage, he reached him in seconds, eyes searching for encouragement. 

It felt cliched for Luke to feel like the world around them disappeared when he stared into Reggie’s eyes, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Sharing the microphone was easy for the pair, although Luke thought about trying something new. 

He reached his hand out experimentally, resting against Reggie’s face singing every lyric directly to him; what felt like an eternity was realistically only seconds. 

Feeling the energy of the crowds, the lead singer turned quickly and began once again to bounce around the stage. 

The moment might have been over, but the distance between them during the show permanently shifted. They revolved around each other, every movement mirrored and every step brought them closer. 

Even though Alex didn’t comment on it, Luke could feel the question in his eyes. 

Later that evening, when they began their journey home nothing had changed except the presence of Luke’s arm around Reggie’s waist. 

…

Luke was feeling pretty positive going into the fourth attempt. 

They’d never been reluctant to touch each other, if anything he felt like affection was the key to good stage presence, but it felt different with Reggie now. 

He could sense his eyes following him around the stage in ways he’d never done before. There was something new, something hopeful and it filled Luke with happiness. 

However, when Reggie walked into the café with Bobby in tow, Luke was absolutely speechless. 

Reggie spluttered something about not realizing it was going to be just them before the conversation resumed somewhat awkwardly. 

Alex would laugh about it when he told him later and Luke wasn’t sure if he would ever get Reggie to make a move. 

…

The fifth attempt was the closest to success. Alex and Bobby had gone out for lunch somewhere as Luke sat scrawling in his notebook. 

Reggie was lounging on the sofa, eyes closed as he tapped his legs along to the sound of Luke’s humming. He could imagine how Luke would be hunched over his book, tongue between his teeth in concentration. The thought so distracting he didn’t realize the humming had stopped. 

Luke approached him slowly, steps careful and calculated, knowing exactly what he had the opportunity to do. 

Seizing the chance, he leapt towards his best friend; reaching out he began tickling the boy beneath him. Fingers pressing into his sides purposely, but still soft enough to not hurt him. Every movement designed to force a reaction. 

The laughter that flooded the garage made Luke feel like every problem in his life had faded away. He only hoped he would get to hear that laughter every day of his life. 

Stopping when Reggie’s chest was heaving from laughter and exertion, cheeks flushed, and lips parted, he watched him intently. 

Faltering slightly at the image below him, he watched Reggie’s eyes glance at his lips again. Determined to not let the moment the escape him, his hand went to the boy’s neck. Bringing their faces closer until the distance was almost entirely gone. 

He never wanted to kiss anyone more. To be able to taste the laughter dying on his lips would be worth every failed attempt previously. 

All the color had disappeared from Reggie’s eyes, leaving Luke breathless. This was the moment he had been waiting for. 

However, it was also the moment Alex and Bobby returned with sandwiches for them. Alex’s eyes held an apology and in response Luke nodded slightly. 

Although neither boy could hide their disappointment as they parted reluctantly. 

…

Reggie wasn’t entirely clueless when it came to Luke. He knew that he loved the band a lot. He knew that he always tried his best. He knew every time he had a certain look on his face, he’d just thought of new lyrics that would no doubt be perfect. 

However, Reggie couldn’t understand why his best friend had been acting weird around him. It almost felt like he was waiting for something, but he hadn’t considered his crush on Luke a secret since both Alex and Bobby knew. 

If Reggie was more confident, he would walk into the garage and confess his love, but he was still just Reggie and he couldn’t deny he usually followed the other boys lead. 

Luke was lying on the sofa when the doors opened, frustration lacing his movements as he sat up suddenly, freezing awkwardly as Reggie entered, voice hoarse with surprise as he called out his name. 

Reggie knew what exactly he wanted to do and what he wanted to do was to simply kiss the boy he loved, but as normal with Luke’s eyes on him, he panicked. 

Tripping awkwardly over the mess of wires on the floor in the garage, he ended up slightly closer to him than he’d anticipated. 

“Luke. I-” began the bassist, voice a higher pitch than normal as his hands shook with nerves. 

Opening and closing his mouth in quick succession, Reggie was unsure of what to say. Words came so easily to Luke, anything could become that perfect lyric that transformed a whole song, but for Reggie they didn’t come so easily.

So much of his life had been silent. Always having to be as quiet as possible to not anger his parents. Fading into the background during classes. 

Luke had barreled into his life and brought music, happiness and family. 

There simply weren’t any words to convey how much he loved him. 

Regardless of his struggle he still tried because Luke always understood him, even with the weird tension between them, Luke always knew exactly what he meant. 

He watched the floor as he spoke, afraid of losing himself in the depths of his best friend’s eyes. 

“Luke. You- You mean so much to me and I-” 

Reggie couldn’t resist looking up at him to check his reaction, only to freeze when he found him looking away. Taking the pause as a rejection, Luke pulled away. 

“If you don’t feel the same Reg, then that’s fine. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything.” His voice shaking with emotion as he sat on the sofa, purposely avoiding eye contact. The gesture only made Reggie wince as he realized how bad he’d misunderstood what he meant. 

Even if Luke was great at knowing Reggie better than Reggie knew himself, he was still hopeless at romance. The bassist was starting to think he should have expected this after witnessing Luke reject every date in the past 3 years. 

“No. _I do_. I do feel the same.” Reggie simply couldn’t stop the words from coming as he watched Luke’s expression change. “I’ve felt the same since you spilt that milkshake in Jesse Ross’s lap when he laughed at Alex’s bad haircut and that time when you got detention for saying math was stupid and when you finally managed to spin your guitar for the first time and we got ice cream to celebrate and-“ 

Reggie was so invested in retelling every incident that made him fall further in love with his best friend, he didn’t notice said friend was stood right in front of him. 

“You’ve felt the same way for three years?” Luke asked, unsure of how he had missed the signs. 

He simply nodded in response and in turn Luke began to spiral. 

“I didn’t know you felt the same way… If I’d have just had the courage to-”

Reggie didn’t wait to hear whatever the end of the sentence was going to be, instead he leaned forward experimentally and placed his hand gently on the back of Luke’s neck. It brought an unexpected silence to the garage and the room felt smaller than it had ever done before. 

Watching as Luke’s eyes gravitated towards his lips, he pulled him forward and kissed him. It was warm and delicate, and Reggie wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt so happy.

Even the feeling of being on stage was nothing compared to kissing Luke Patterson. 

Responding immediately to the kiss, his arms snaked around Reggie’s waist and pulled him closer. It felt like they’d kissed a million times before. If Reggie was writing another one of his country songs, he’d say it felt the same way as watching the sun set over the fields, while sat on the porch with someone he loves. 

It was perfect and he never wanted it to stop. Although he knew logically, they had to, after all they had a show tonight. 

Pulling apart, they rested their heads together as they caught their breath. 

“So how do you feel about being my boyfriend?” Luke asked, eyes full of fire. 

“Yeah.” Reggie replied breathlessly. “I’d really like that.” 

When the rest of the band finally turned up for a last-minute rehearsal, Luke and Reggie just laughed when Alex reminded them he’d advocated for better communication skills, although they refused to give him the satisfaction of telling him he was right.


End file.
